Samodzielni na pustyni
Totalna Porażka: Dokoła świata - Odcinek 10. 'Chris - '''Siemanko ludziska! To już 10 odcinek naszego show! Poprzednio zawodnicy w Maroku nieźle się obżarli jedzeniem, które potem musieli przyrządzić według własnego instynktu. Lorenzo zradził Tammy z tak uroczą panią jak Taylor. Brody dowiedział się o tym, że Taylor nim manipulowała. Niestety to nasz dziadzio Gerry pożegnał się z szansą na milion. A kto będzie następny? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Dokoła świata! ''Muzyka: I wanna be famous! ''(tłum. Ja chciałbym być sławny!) Pierwsza Klasa Devin i Sanders świętowali zwycięstwo. Tammy płakała '(Pz Tammy) - 'Jak on mi mógł to zrobić ? *szloch* '''Devin - '''Fajnie że mamy siebie. Tammy pokazała środkowy palec '''Sanders - '''To było niestosowne ! '''Tammy - '''A od kiedy to k**wa zdrada jest stosowna ??? Widziałam jak Lorenzo migdalił się z Taylor ! On jest mój ! '(Pz Tammy) - 'Jeszcze dzisiaj ci przysięgam s*ko Taylor, tak łatwo się nie wywiniesz ! Wzięła marker i pod oczami narysowała kreski wojownicze Klasa Ekonomiczna Brody był już parą z MacArthur '(Pz Brody) - 'Mój pierwszy pocałunek z MacArthur :D (Pz MacArthur) - Mój pierwszy pocałunek z tym przystojniakiem - oby było ich więcej. Mary nie patrzyła na to zbyt ciekawie '(Pz Mary) - 'Hmmm, Brody i Macarthur bawią się bardzo dobrze ... to nie wygląda dla mnie jako najlepsze położenie. Tammy wyszła z Pierwszej Klasy do nich '''Tammy - '''Jest ktoś tu ... parą? Mary wskazuje na Brodyego i MacArthur. Tammy wybucha płaczem i ucieka. '(Pz Brody) - 'Szkoda mi ziomka :( '''Mary - '''Aha ? Nieważne ... Luk Bagażowy W tym miejscu Lorenzo i Taylor całowali się w najlepsze '''Lorenzo - '''Nie przerywaj <3 (Pz Taylor) - Znalazłam sobie drugiego sługusa. Brody'emu nikt nie uwierzy bo jest ograniczony umysłowo. Jedyne kto mu zaufa to MacArthur i co z tego ? Oni nie są w mojej drużynie i i nie mogą na mnie zagłosować. No chyba że na Lorenzo ale huk mnie to co się z nim stanie. Na razie tylko go oczaruję i zajdę z nim do finału by wygrać. Przed wyzwaniem ale jeszcze w samolocie '''Chris - '''Witajcie ! Pewnie się zastanawiacie że powiem teraz wyzwanie. Wszyscy na niego patrzą jak na idiotę '''Chris - '''Ale tak nie będzie ! Najpierw zacznijmy od tego że rozwiązuję drużyny. '(Pz Taylor) - 'Łał, tego się nie spodziewałam. '(Pz Brody) - 'Tak! :D Ja i MacArthur damy im popalić ! '(Pz Mary) - 'Heheheh i już nie jestem na straconej pozycji. '(Pz Tammy) - 'Przekonam wszystkich do głosowania na Taylor. '(Pz MacArthur) - 'Dobrze to nie jest. Wygląda na to że albo ja albo Mary. '(Pz Devin) - 'Spokojnie Devin, dasz sobie radę ! Bez Carrie potrafiłeś już wiele zdziałać. Ale i tak już mnie nie kocha. :c '(Pz Sanders) - 'Nie ma Josee, nie ma Jacquesa i nie ma Jen przede wszystkim - czyli będzie normalnie. :D '(Pz Lorenzo) - 'Grubo że Tammy nas obserwowała ... ale i tak Taylor lepsza :P '''Chris - '''Dzisiaj zadanie podobne do Wariackiego Wyścigu bardziej, bo lądujemy w Algierii niedaleko Maroka ! Ostatnia osoba, która przekroczy pustynię Gobi ... Mary poprawia Chrisa '''Mary - '''Ale pustynia w Algierii to Sahara przecież. '''Chris - '''Ale przecież poprawianie prowadzącego powoduje dyskwalifikację ;) Każdy się wycisza '(Pz Mary) - żałuję że muszę się zadawać z takim durnym prowadzącym -_-''' 'Chris - '''Więc, wyłazić! Aha, jesteście od tej chwili Xiuhpohualli Chef specjalnie steruje szybko w sam dół a zawodnicy spadają Bieg przez pustynię Pierwsi biegną Brody MacArthur i Lorenzo '''Lorenzo - '''Nie dam się Tammy ;) '''Tammy - '''Zamknij ryj frajerze ''płacze Ostatnie są Mary i Sanders '(Pz Sanders) - '''wzięłam złe buty :( Mary wypycha Sanders do piachu '''MacArthur - '''Saaaaaannnnndeeeeeers ! Biegnie do dziewczyny a wszyscy się śmieją '(Pz Mary) - 'Jak mi przykro; ) 1 st - Brody 2 nd - Lorenzo 3 rd - Tammy 4 th - Devin 5 th - Taylor 6 th - Mary 7/8 th - MacArthur 7/8 th - Sanders Lorenzo stara się wyprzedzić Brodyego '''Lorenzo - '''Ziomek daj mi wygrać z tą Tammy ! '''Brody - '''Ok Lorenzo wyprzeda Brodyego, a Tammy spycha mięśniaka '(Pz Tammy) - 'Oni chcą sojuszu to wylecą na pewno razem Tammy wyprzedza Lorenzo Taylor przez przypadek przewraca się a Devin pomaga jej Taylor zaczęła się rumienić i to na serio ;w; '(Pz Taylor) - 'Chcę wywalić wszystkich, ale się nie da ! Devin jest po prostu zbyt sexy na to ! <3 '(PZ Devin) - 'Taylor jest bardzo miła. Nic dla mnie jeszcze niczego nie zrobiła. Ech, ale była w drużynie Lorenzo dlatego jej współczuję .............. ale ciekawe co zrobił takiego Gerry że to on wyleciał. '(Pz Taylor) - 'Nowy plan - to Devin będzie ze mną w finale O:) Muszę tylko nie pozwolić na to żeby inni nie rozgadywali jakichś plotek... w ten sposób szukam faceta, no co ? Mama mi tak kazała ! -.- '(Pz Devin) - 'Starać się teraz tylko wrócić do Carrie czy nawiązać znajomość z Taylor ? Po 15 minutach # Tammy # Lorenzo # Brody # Devin i Taylor # Mary # Sanders # MacArthur Sanders i MacArthur wymieniają się butami MacArthur - Dam radę nawet w sandałkach ;) Sanders zaczęła biec szybciej i wreszcie mogła dogonić Mary '(Pz Sanders) - 'Mary ! Pożałujesz tego !!! Sanders jest już równo z Mary Po 10 minutach Tammy vs Lorenzo na mecie Oboje widzą metę (Pz Tammy) - Sorry Lorenzo ale zdradziłeś mnie -,- Tammy wyskoczyła susem na metę za nią był Lorenzo '(Pz Lorenzo) - 'No nie ! '''Chris - '''Tammy jest pierwsza ! W nagrodę masz immunitet na następny odcinek ;) Tammy pokazała środkowego palca Lorenzo '(Pz Tammy) - 'Miłość jest cholernie bolesna :3 Brody dobiega trzeci '''Chris - '''Hmmm a minęły tylko dwie godziny, ktoś je ... Nie zdążył dokończyć bo Devin i Taylor przebiegli razem trzymający się za ręce '(Pz Tammy) - 'Hahaha XD Znalazła sobie nowego '''Chris - '''No cóż, Devin i Taylor solidnym wejściem wskakują na 4/5 miejsce ! Czyli że to którąś z dziewczyny możemy pożegnać Scenka z biegu Sanders biegnie do mety MacArthur walczy z Mary '(Pz MacArthur) - 'Tak łatwo się nie poddam ! Nie po to byłam tu dziesięć dni by wylecieć ! '(Pz Mary) - 'Muszę wykorzystać łatwy chwyt aby MacArthur pożegnała się z programem. Tylko nie wiem co łatwo zmieniłoby determinację tej kadetki. O! Już wiem! Kiedy oglądałam Wariacki Wyścig, widziałam jak Sanders odwróciła jej uwagę. Muszę zrobić tak samo ! '''Mary - '''Ej MacArthur... widziałam nagiego mężczyznę który tańczył w oazie MacArthur pobiegła w lewo '(Pz Mary) - 'W ten sposób MacArthur nie znajdzie mety, a ja wygram. Sanders dobiegła już do mety na 6tej pozycji '''Chris - '''Mary czy MacArthur ? Niedługo się dowiemy ! Widok na bezpieczną szóstkę znowu minął Mary widzi metę MacArthur szuka gołego faceta '''MacArthur - '''Tu go nie ma ! '(Pz MacArthur) - 'Ta mądralińska wiedźma mnie oszukała... '(PZ Mary) - '* śmiech * Mary dobiegła do mety '''Chris - '''I ani śladu po MacArthur czyli to ona odpada ! Ceremonia 15 minut po MacArthur dotarła do mety niestety ze złą nowiną, Sanders i Brodyemu było bardzo przykro '(Pz Tammy) - 'Szkoda, że to nie byli ani Lorenzo ani Taylor Chris - Ostatnie słowa przed skokiem ? '''MacArthur - '''Nie. Tylko trzy. Sanders. Brody. Wygrajcie. Zeskoczyła '(Pz Mary) - '''Sorki MacArthur. Musiałam się zemścić za wszystko co mi wyrządziłaś w tym programie ! '''Chris - '''No i tak pożegnaliśmy MacArthur która jako pierwsza w historii programu przegrała zadanie. Kto za to nie przegra? Kto nie wygra? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Dokoła świata! KoniecKategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Dokoła świata Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dice006